Currently, mobile devices such as smart mobile phones include mapping applications that may be used to show the current location of the user of the mobile device on the mobile device's display. These applications may include for instance: geo-fencing, geo -location, emergency contact and access, and mobile tracking. While these mapping applications can provide approximate location of a tracked mobile device, they do not provide indication regarding the availability of the tracked mobile device to be contacted.